


something to celebrate

by lostinforest



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam's POV, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Platonic Pynch, Polish translation, Polski | Polish, Post-The Dream Thieves, Pre-Relationship, ronan has a sweet surprise for adam, such a cute thing, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinforest/pseuds/lostinforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Zamknij oczy.<br/>Adam zamrugał. - Co? Dlaczego?<br/>Ronan przewrócił oczami. - Ponieważ to niespodzianka, Parrish. To pojęcie powinno być ci chyba znane.<br/>° ° ° °<br/>Kolejne tłumaczenie przeuroczej pracy klainederful: archiveofourown.org/works/4836140</p>
            </blockquote>





	something to celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> Jak zawsze, kudos, uwagi i wszelkie komentarze mile widziane!

_° ° ° °  
_

Adam wyszedł z fabryki przyczep wprost na ciężki od gorącej wilgoci, typowy dla Henrietty, letni dzień. Przetarł czoło. Zaczął iść w kierunku swojego samochodu, z zafrasowaniem myśląc o rzeczach, które musiał jeszcze dzisiaj zrobić, zanim będzie mógł wreszcie uszczknąć odrobiny odpoczynku. Wtedy zauważył Ronana. Opierał się niedbale o błyszczący bok swojego smolistego BMW. Całkowicie nie pasował do tej okolicy. Był jak czarny opal pośród zwykłych kamieni. Spojrzenia niemal wszystkich pracowników fabryki skupiły się na jego postaci. Patrzyli na niego z zazdrością, podziwem albo i czymś jeszcze, ale on zdawał się tego nie dostrzegać. Machnął ręką na Adama.

\- Co tu robisz?

W chwili, gdy do niego dołączył, Adam poczuł, że spojrzenia jego współpracowników przenoszą się z Ronana na niego samego. Ich niekryta ciekawość  sprawiła, że jego skóra na karku zamrowiła. Do natarczywych spojrzeń dołączyły szepty, które jednak szybko ucichły, kiedy Ronan odepchnął się od samochodu i zdjął ciemne okulary. Jego zaciekły wzrok skutecznie uciął wszystkie komentarze i natarczywe gapienie się.

\- Wsiadaj, frajerze. Przejedziemy się.

Adam odwrócił głowę w lewą stronę, patrząc na skrawek suchej trawy, gdzie zaparkowane było jego auto, ale Ronan szybko machnął ręką.

\- Możesz wrócić po swojego grata później. Parrish, no dawaj.

Mięśnie Adama były napięte z wyczerpania, a oczy piekły niemiłosiernie z braku snu. W małym mieszkaniu czekała jeszcze na niego kupka ubrań, którą musiał uprać. Przez krótką chwilę rozważał możliwość odrzucenia oferty Ronana, ale chłopak patrzył na niego wyczekująco, bębniąc palcami o dach swojego samochodu. Dostrzegł w tym geście jakieś poddenerwowanie i niepewność. Adam wsiadł do wozu.

W tym samym momencie szepty jego współpracowników wzmogły się, a złowrogie spojrzenie Ronana już nie zadziałało. Adam zmusił się do trzymania głowy wysoko, choć jego policzki płonęły. Pewnie zastanawiali się, co koleś taki jaki Ronan robił z takim kimś jak Adam Parrish. Wyczerpanym refleksem chłopca z kurzem pod paznokciami i sińcami na skórze. Czasem Adam zadawał sobie dokładnie to samo pytanie. 

\- Kurwa, nareszcie - Ronan burknął, siadając za kierownicą i zatrzaskując drzwi. - Myślałem, że żywcem się tam roztopię.

BMW zamruczało i zimne powietrze uderzyło w Adama, sprawiając, że zadrżał przez nagłą zmianę temperatury. Ronan bez słowa wyłączył klimatyzację i zamiast tego opuścił szyby.

\- Gansey dowiedział się czego nowego o jaskini? - Adam zapytał, ponieważ nie mógł wymyślić innego powodu, który stałby za aurą niecierpliwego wyczekiwania, która otaczała Ronana. Jego palce zacisnęły się i rozluźniły na kierownicy, a on sam boleśnie przygryzał dolną wargę w całkowicie niepodobnym do niego geście. Zerknął na niego przelotnie i szybko przeniósł spojrzenie na drogę.

\- Nie.

To oznaczało, że nie mieli się spotkać z Ganseyem. Adam zmarszczył brwi.

\- Mam dziś sporo rzeczy do zrobienia.

Ronan przewrócił oczami.

\- Mam sporo rzeczy do zrobienia - powtórzył piskliwym głosem, przedrzeźniając akcent w głosie Adama. - Mogą poczekać. To nie może.

\- Pieprz się, Lynch - Adam odpowiedział, a może tylko pomyślał. Nagle jego powieki zrobiły się ciężkie, łagodne mruczenie silnika usypiało go. Prawdopodobnie powinien wykazać większe zainteresowanie celem ich przejażdżki, jednak danie upustu ciekawości wymagało od niego energii, której w tej chwili nie miał. Zresztą, Ronan pewnie i tak nic by mu nie zdradził. Adam oparł głowę swobodniej o zagłówek i przymknął powieki, delektując się wiatrem gładzącym jego twarz i przynoszącym upragniony chłód nagrzanej skórze.

Mimo zamkniętych oczu, szybko rozpoznał drogę, która prowadziła do Stodółek po wszystkich wybojach i ostrych zakrętach. Dlaczego podróż do rodzinnego domu tak stresowała Ronana? Odkąd zabrał ze snu nowy, zmieniony testament Nialla, nic nie stało mu na przeszkodzie w powrocie do domu. Przedtem też niewiele go powstrzymywało.

Adam otworzył oczy, gdy usłyszał, że drzwi od strony pasażera zostały nieoczekiwanie otwarte. Ronan stał przy nich, wykrzywiając usta w geście zniecierpliwienia. Przechodził z nogi na nogę w dziwnie nerwowym odruchu. Adam uniósł brwi.

\- Prawdziwy z ciebie dżentelmen.

Głos miał niski ze zmęczenia, samogłoski zlały się ze sobą w nieładzie. Ronan sarknął.

\- Następnym razem sam będziesz sobie otwierał swoje cholerne drzwi, Śpiąca Królewno.

Wyczuł różnicę w powietrzu, jak tylko wysiadł z samochodu. Powietrze było tu wyrazistsze, dalekie od lepkiej wilgoci miasta. Odetchnął głęboko, ciesząc się świeżością wypełniającą mu płuca. Poczuł się mniej zmęczony, mniej zepsuty.

Podążył za Ronanem ścieżką, która prowadziła do starej farmy Lynchów. Była teraz zaniedbana, zarośnięta trawą i niesamowicie wyglądającymi kwiatami. Adam dotknął ich różnobarwnych płatków, czując od opuszkami aksamitną teksturę. Gdy podniósł wzrok, zobaczył, że Ronan niezręcznie przystanął przy frontowych drzwiach i przyglądał mu się uważnie, bawiąc się rąbkiem swojej czarnej koszulki. Zanim zdążył zadać pytanie i dowiedzieć się wreszcie, o co tutaj chodzi, Ronan odezwał się:

\- Zamknij oczy.

Adam zamrugał. - Co? Dlaczego?

Ronan przewrócił oczami.

 - Ponieważ to niespodzianka, Parrish. To pojęcie powinno być ci chyba znane.

To nie była do końca prawda. Jedynie niespodzianki, jakie kiedykolwiek poznał nie miały nic wspólnego z przyjemnymi doświadczeniami.

\- Niespodzianka? Z jakiej okazji? 

Ronan westchnął z irytacją. Był to gest, który, Adam miał pewność, przejął od Ganseya. Zrobił kilka kroków w jego stronę.

\- Po prostu to zrób, Parrish. Obiecuję, że cię nie pocałuję, jeśli o to się boisz.

\- Nie _boję_ się - mruknął, ponieważ tak było. Czuł za to coś innego, niepokój i napięcie, których nie mógł do końca zrozumieć. Po ostatnim, długim spojrzeniu rzuconym Ronanowi, zamknął oczy.

Zapach dzikich kwiatów i wilgotnej ziemi uderzył w jego nozdrza, niesiony przez łagodny wiaterek, który igrał z liśćmi. Jednak drzewa tym razem nie żądały niczego od Adama.

Poczuł dłonie Ronana na ramionach. Ich uścisk był zdecydowany, lecz delikatny, a ciepło jego palców przesiąkało przez znoszoną koszulkę.

\- Chodź - Ronan ponaglił i Adam zrobił kilka ostrożnych kroków. Czuł ciało drugiego chłopca tuż za sobą, jego pierś trącała go w plecy co jakiś czas.

\- Teraz schody. Tylko trzy stopnie - poinstruował i na krótki moment odstąpił bok Adama, by otworzyć przed nim drzwi i zapalić światło.

Adam zrobił kolejny krok i potknął się, ale dłoń Ronana przytrzymała go za biodro, chroniąc przed upadkiem. Dotyk szybko zniknął, ale pozostawił po sobie uczucie palącej ciekawości na skórze, tysiące małych igiełek nakłuwających jej powierzchnię.

Cichy chichot musnął jego zdrowe ucho. - Powiedziałem przecież _trzy_ stopnie, Parrish. Chryste.

Adał poczuł nagle zawroty głowy. Pozwolił się poprowadził w głąb pokoju. Ich kroki tłumił najpewniej gruby, miękki dywan. Zeszli z niego i Ronan się zatrzymał.

\- Jesteśmy. Zostań tu i nie otwieraj jeszcze oczu.

Jego pomocne dłonie zniknęły i Adam usłyszał odgłosy otwierania i zamykania, potem trzask, któremu towarzyszył zapach spalenizny. Bez zastanowienia otworzył oczy, ale dłonie Ronana natychmiast ponownie znalazły się na jego twarzy, zasłaniając mu cały widok.

\- Nie tak prędko.

\- Czy ta niespodzianka przewiduje jakiś pożar?

\- Ha, ha. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jeszcze się nie domyśliłeś, Parrish. To ty miałeś robić za mądralę.

Adam czuł teraz coś słodkiego, coś, czego nie potrafił do końca zdefiniować. Ronan poruszył się obok niego niespokojnie.

\- Gotów?

Mieszanka napięcia i podekscytowania słyszalna w jego głosie sprawiła, że Adam się uśmiechnął. - Tak?

\- Okej - Ronan zawahał się jeszcze, po czym zabrał dłonie. - Możesz otworzyć.

Spojrzenie Adama spoczęło na ciemnym, opalizującym od lukru cieście, ustawionym wdzięcznie na kuchennym blacie. Pachniało smakowicie, bogatym aromatem czekolady, przystrojone niebieskimi świeczkami, które już się paliły. Bez liczenia wiedział, że było ich równo osiemnaście.

Spojrzał na Ronana. - Ale wiesz, że dziś nie mam urodzin, prawda?

Chłopiec skrzywił się i założył ramiona na piersi, w geście jednocześnie obronnym i agresywnym.

\- Taa, cóż, nie miałeś za bardzo czasu na świętowanie w zeszłym tygodniu.

Adam zrobił identyczną minę na wspomnienie szalonego wyścigu po Cabeswater, gdy próbowali wzmocnić linie mocy. Ronan rozpaczliwie potrzebował wtedy dodatkowej siły. Tylko Adam mógł pomóc. W głowie wciąż słyszał naglące szepty drzew i Persefony, by się spieszył, spieszył, _spieszył._  

Urodziny nawet nie przeszły mu przez myśl, ani wtedy, ani gdy Matthew bezpiecznie wrócil do swojego pokoju w akademiku Aglionby, a Szary Mężczyzna odszedł na dobre. Pamiętał jedynie następny dzień, swoją zmianę w garażu. Pozwolił sobie jedynie na kilkusekundową refleksję nad faktem, że miał już osiemnaście lat, prawie ukończył Akademię Aglionby, żył.

Kątem oka widział, że Ronan poruszył się nerwowo.

\- Parrish - powiedział, z nutą zniecierpliwienia w głosie. - Po prostu zdmuchnij te cholerne świeczki, zanim zapaprają polewę.

Adam nabrał powietrza, ale w ostatniej chwili się zawahał. - Powinienem pomyśleć jakieś życzenie?

Ronan oparł łokcie na blacie, unosząc ciemną brew. - No raczej? Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłeś?

Adam wzruszył ramionami, nie spuszczając wzroku z tortu, studiując ostrożnie maleńkie, pomarańczowe płomienie. Chłopiec obok niego znieruchomiał, ale nie spojrzał na niego. Nie chciał odkryć litości w jego oczach.

Urodziny Adama Parrisha nigdy nie stanowiły okazji do świętowania. A przynajmniej nie dla ojca Adama, który postrzegał tę datę jako przypomnienie jego największej porażki. Nie dla jego matki, która uważała ten dzień za kolejną rzecz, o której pod żadnym pozorem nie wolno było rozmawiać. Dla samego Adama również. Chodził ze zwieszoną nisko głową i zastanawiał się posępnie, czy uda mu się przetrwać kolejny rok.

\- Dobra - Ronan odezwał się. - Skoro tak, musimy to zrobić porządnie.

Nie zdążył zapytać, co miał na myśli, bo w tej samej chwili Ronan zaczął śpiewać. Był to dźwięk nieco głośniejszy od niskiego szmeru, jednak przeniknął pod skórę Adama, dostał się do kości, rozpalając miłe uczucie ciepła w całym ciele.

\- Sto lat, sto lat... - Oczy Ronana błyszczały w świetle świec. Adam złapał się na tym, ze obserwował intensywnie sposób, w jaki światło złociło jego skórę, w jaki usta układały się w kolejne słowa. Wyglądał tak łagodnie.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego!

Skończył śpiewać, a policzki Adama paliły, jakby także zajęły się żywym ogniem. Z kolei Ronan wyglądał na niepoprawnie zadowolonego z siebie, sądząc po jego niewielkim uśmiechu i błyszczących wesoło oczach. 

\- Teraz zamknij oczy i pomyśl życzenie.

Adam pragnął tak wiele rzeczy. Skończyć szkołę, odnaleźć Glendowera, wydostać się z Henrietty, odnieść sukces, pokonać wściekłą bestię, która kąsała jego wnętrze. Żadna z tych rzeczy nie wydawała się właściwa i godna życzenia sobie w tej chwili, gdy blask świeczek odbijał się w oczach Ronana, a cicha atmosfera Stodółek otulała ich, niczym opiekuńczy kokon. To był zupełnie inny świat, spokojny i pełen obietnic. Tutaj był innym Adamem. W tym momencie nie było nic, czego mógłby jeszcze chcieć. Zdmuchnął świeczki i cienka wstążka dymu wzniosła się do góry, wypełniając mu płuca. Ronan zaklaskał kilka razy, odgłos rozniósł się po pustym domostwie.

\- No proszę! Teraz możemy zjeść tort.

Adam usiadł na jednym ze stołków przy kuchennym barku i przyjął swój kawałem ciemnobrązowej, kuszącej słodkości.

Wziął do ust pierwszy kęs. Ciasto wyglądało pięknie, ale to nic w porównaniu z tym, jak smakowało. Wręcz rozpływało się na języku, kremowe i soczyście nasączone. Jego usta wypełnił mocny smak czekolady z odrobiną mięty. Spomiędzy warg wyrwało mu się błogie westchnienie.

\- Smakuje ci? - Ronan znów z  niewytłumaczalnej przyczyny brzmiał na zestresowanego. W pytaniu kryło się wyczekiwanie. Przystanął niepewnie obok Adama, wciąż nie jedząc swojego kawałka.

Adam pokiwał głową w zachwycie i w pośpiechu przełknął kolejny duży kęs, zanim odpowiedział:

\- To smakuje _nieziemsko_!

Ramiona Ronana rozluźniły się nieznacznie, wolne od wcześniejszego napięcia i uśmiechnął się promiennie. Jego reakcja była tak niecodzienna, że Adam zagapił się na niego, a jego serce znacznie przyspieszyło.

Po raz pierwszym odkąd go poznał, Ronan wyglądał na szczęśliwego i pozbawionego nieprzystępnej maski, z olśniewającym uśmiechem i błyskiem w oku. To ten stary Ronan, pomyślał, sprzed śmierci Nialla. Ronan pogrzebany pod warstwą krzywdy i straty.

\- Czekaj - powiedział, spoglądając na pyszne ciasto i znowu na niego. - Sam je upiekłeś?

I zwykły grymas powrócił na swoje miejsce, choć dało się zauważyć subtelną jaskrawość na jego policzkach.

\- Nie bądź taki zaskoczony, Parrish. Znam się na kilku rzeczach.

\- Oczywiście, chodziło mi o to, że... - Adam umilkł i uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Miał wrażenie, że serce rozsadza mu klatkę piersiową i po jego ciele rozpłynęło się ciepło na myśl, że Ronan nie tylko pamiętał o samym uczczeniu tej daty, ale także zadał sobie trud, by upiec samodzielnie tort urodzinowy. To wszystko specjalnie dla Adama.

Ronan usiadł na blacie, próbując wreszcie swojego wypieku.  
\- Mama zwykła piec takie ciasto na moje urodziny, ponieważ to było moje ulubione. Nie odstępowałem jej ani na krok, przypatrując się i pomagając, jak tylko umiałem. - Patrzył prosto na Adama, ale jego spojrzenie było odległe, zatopione we wspomnieniu. Potrząsnął głową i wzruszył ramionami, jakby to nie miało dla niego takiego dużego znaczenia. - No, i właśnie tak nauczyłem się piec.    

Adam żuł powoli ostatni kawałek. Z wiedzą, że Ronan sam je upiekł, smakowało mu jeszcze bardziej.

Chciał coś powiedzieć, cokolwiek, ale nie potrafił odnaleźć odpowiednich słów, by wyrazić to, jak się czuł, jak trzepotało mu serce i gorąco rozpalało mu pierś. Czuł się chciany, otoczony troską, kochany.

\- Ronan? - Odezwał się z zawahaniem. Adam wstał i Ronan odłożył swój talerz, prawdopodobnie zaalarmowany jego tonem. Zauważył jeszcze błysk zaskoczenia na jego twarzy, zanim podszedł do niego i go przytulił.

\- _Dziękuję_.

Mięśnie Ronana spięły się, jednak za chwilę dłoń niepewnie i powoli powędrowała na jego plecy, oferując delikatny dotyk. Wciąż siedział na blacie, więc twarz Adama znalazła się na jego piersi, a nogi Ronana po obu stronach jego smukłego ciała. Koszulka Ronana pachniała lawendowym mydłem, co nagle przypomniało Adamowi w jak opłakanym staniem znajdowały się jego własne ubrania po całym dniu pracy w fabryce. Pospiesznie się odsunął i zdążył jeszcze zobaczyć wolną rękę Ronana, pokrytą lukrem, która wylądowała na jego twarzy.

\- Ronan! Nie marnuj go!

Adam próbował mu umknąć, ale jego policzek zdążyła przyozdobić lepka słodkość. 

\- Ty dzikusie! - Zaprotestował, ale śmiech w jego głosie popusł cały efekt.

Ronan roześmiał się beztrosko, zeskakując z lady. - Straciłeś czujność.

Adam przesunął dwoma pacami po swoim policzku, zbierając jak najwięcej kremu. - Ach, tak?

Oczy drugiego chłopca rozszerzyły się. - Nawet o tym nie...

Było za późno na ostrzeżenia, bo Adam był już zdecydowany na zemstę.  
\- Chodź tu i zmierz się ze mną jak mężczyzna, Lynch.

Ronan przytrzymał go za ramiona, starając się utrzymać go w bezpiecznej odległości, ale Adam sprytnie podstawił mu nogę. Obaj stracili równowagę i wylądowali na podłodze z głośnym tąpnięciem, śmiejąc się bez tchu, umazani lukrem i kremem.

Kto jest teraz dzikusem, Parrish? - Ronan przewrócił się na plecy, ze słodką smugą na nosie i uśmiechem na ustach.

Adam oparł głowę na zimnych kafelkach. Czuł się syty i zadowolony. Od długich miesięcy nie było mu tak dobrze. - Cicho bądź.

\- Parrish?

\- Mmm?

Ronan przekręcił głowę i spojrzał na niego. - Wszystkiego najlepszego.

Adam uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. To naprawdę były jego najlepsze urodziny

**Author's Note:**

> ((można się ze mną przywitać na twitterze: twitter.com/rosyjskiwilk lub tumblrze: kvinski.tumblr.com))


End file.
